


To Each

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Series: Tales of a Wicked Witch [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a question for Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each

Willow was at the kitchen sink, cleaning the dishes, when Faith walked in, looking for a bag of chips.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“The dishes,” Willow replied. “Gotta do ‘em everyday or we don’t have anything to eat off. Too many girls. Seemed as good a time as any.”

Faith gave her an odd look as she hopped onto the counter and popped a handful of chips into her mouth.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Faith asked. “It’s like four o’clock.”

Willow shrugged and briefly tried to remember what it was like to sleep. “Shouldn’t you.”

“Fair enough.”

“So,” Willow started, scrubbing at a particularly crusty plate. “You’ve been with a lot of guys, right?”

Faith shrugged. “Sure. Why? Not thinking of switching teams again, are you?”

Willow half laughed. “No. Just curious. What was the weirdest kink you’ve done?”

Faith was thoughtful for a moment. “I met this one guy, so weird, but _so_ sexy. He wanted me to dress up as a man and wear this huge strap on dildo and ride ‘im doggy style. Weird shit. Not really my cuppa tea, but, hey, to each his own,” she added with a shrug.

“Seems to me, if that’s what he was looking for, in the sex department, he was searching in the wrong places. How hard is it to find a gay bar?”

“Probably depends on how hard you’re trying,” Shannon interupted sleepily. “Why don’t you people ever sleep?”


End file.
